


Betrayal Leads to Love

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I had to help the poor bean, M/M, Not the usual Swapfell fic, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Written as a continuation of CrushingOnSans' oneshot, Betrayal.  SF Sans gets comforted after his dick of a brother leaves him in shattered pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/gifts).



> Go read Betrayal before you read this, or it won't make sense: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8585845/chapters/19831075
> 
> Here ya go, Crush ^^ Hope this was...satisfying, I guess? Lol

Sans honestly didn’t know how long he had been sitting at the door, the near frantic pounding from his…from Papyrus having stopped hours after it started. At this point, he didn’t care if the other had run off to his other lover.

 

“Only lover now.” Sans growled, angrily wiping at his face, no longer loudly sobbing, though tears still streamed slowly from his sockets. He had left the magic up, just in case Papyrus had been waiting there, for when Sans had thought he had finally left. He was afraid, if he was honest. He had never seen his older brother like that…amused in that he had obviously hurt Sans. He had never lost it like that in front of his brother… what would the others think?

 

“Who the fuck cares, it’s not as if they give a shit about me anyways!” Sans snarled, ripping off his boots and throwing them across the room. His gloves received the same treatment, as well as the bandana his brother had given to him all those years ago. Maybe he’d burn it, save the ashes for if the bastard ever showed his face again.

 

“I wouldn’t say that, Razz.” Sans jolted at the rough voice right outside his door, using the nickname he so despised. He stood to his feet, ready to throw the door open and scream at Red for visiting when he obviously wasn’t ready, but paused, his hand hovering just at the door handle.

 

“I-is he…” Sans started, but couldn’t finish asking if his asshole of a brother was still stalking around outside his home. Damn his voice for making him sound so weak! He should be better than this!

 

“He isn’t here. Not even in this universe right now, I swear. Can you let me in?” Sans took a couple calming breaths and studiously wiped his face with the back of his hands before lowering his magic and wrenching the door open.

 

Red stood on his porch, looking around anxiously, though he smiled at Sans as he came inside. Sans waited until Red had removed his shoes before shutting and locking the door, instantly putting the magic barrier back up. Red noticed the slightly brighter blue spark in his socket and frowned.

 

“Why don’t you let your magic have a rest, Razz. He’s not getting in the house, I can promise you that.” Red spoke softly, but with authority. Normally Sans would have been appalled at Red thinking he could tell him what to do, but right now he had nothing left. He nodded numbly, lowering the magic once again, before shuffling to the couch and flopping in the far corner. Red sat at the opposite end, jacket removed as an afterthought, and waited for a moment before saying anything.

 

“I wanted you to know that my bro had no fucking idea. He really feels like shit right now, actually…wanted to come apologize, but I figured, other than your bro, he’s really the last person you want to see.” Red watched as Sans took in a stuttering breath and nodded, tears once again starting to pool at the rim of his sockets. Sighing, Red scooted closer to the hurt skeleton and gathered him in his arms, slowly and gently, so as not to make him feel trapped. Sans let out a little sob, pushing his face into Red’s chest.

 

“I d-don’t blame h-him…” Sans managed to mumble, though he began crying too hard to say much else. Red nodded, understanding what he meant. He held the other as he sobbed, wailed, cursed his brother, cursed the Underground. But when Sans began to curse himself, for being a bad lover, for whatever he must have done to drive his brother to want another, Red tightened his hold.

 

“No, Razz. This was not your fault, and you have every right to be upset.” Red growled, noticing that Sans had gone quiet. “If that piece of shit thought you weren’t good enough, then he can go fuck off.” Sans shivered at the pure rage he felt from his…friend? Acquaintance? He really wasn’t sure what he and Red would be considered. All he could process was the sincerity he felt from the other’s words. Red meant it.

 

Feeling drained from his emotional breakdowns, and from the stress that had followed him around all day, Sans relaxed in Red’s arms. He could feel appalled at his own show of weakness and emotion at a much later date. Preferably when Red wasn’t giving off a warm, soothing aura of magic to help him fall asleep.

 

Red watched as the other nodded off in his lap, a small smile on his face. Razz really was a lot like Blueberry, when he wasn’t being a stuck-up fucker. Digging his phone out of his pocket, Red hit the speed dial for his brother.

 

“SANS? IS HE OKAY, HAVE YOU CHECKED ON HIM?” Red grinned at the concern in his brother’s gruff voice.

 

“Yeah, bro. Just got him calmed down enough to sleep. You took care of it, right?” Red’s face had grown hard. No one messed with family, not even that smug bastard.

 

“OF COURSE, BROTHER. WHAT KIND OF LAZY ASS DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, YOU?” Red snorted, and could almost hear his bro’s smirk through the phone.

 

“Good one bro. You can come over now if you want. He’s gonna need food and both of us know who the better chef is.” Red was whispering now, not certain his voice wouldn’t wake Razz up.

 

“THAT DISTINCTION WOULD BELONG TO YOU, BROTHER, IF ONLY YOU COOKED ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY.” Red hummed his acknowledgment before hanging up, sticking his phone back in his pocket.

 

“Alright, kiddo. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

~.~

 

Sans awoke rather late the next morning, only aware of the time because his curtains were open, rather than closed as he always had them. Papyrus must have done this, the piece of…Sans’ mental process stopped for a moment. Last night. He had confronted his brother. He had thrown him out. He hadn’t left the magic barrier up. If his brother had done this…he was back home.

 

Sans felt a soft pang of fear light up in his soul, one that he forced down into almost nonexistence. He was not afraid of his brother. If the mutt had returned, he would simply throw him out again. Steeling himself, Sans wrapped his large, burgundy blanket around himself tightly, and opened his door. The first thing he noticed was the smell of food cooking in the air, and faint sizzling sounds coming from downstairs.

 

“If the asshole thinks he can win me back with mediocre food, he will be more than just thrown out.” Sans continued muttering to himself as he made his way downstairs, quietly voicing all the things he was going to do if Papyrus was attempting to gain his forgiveness. Finally he arrived in the kitchen, and stopped dead still, eyelights having disappeared completely from his sockets. Fell stood at the stove, several pots and pans being used at once, some of them with fire magic; Blue at his side. Stretch and Red were sitting at his table, worried looks on their faces, though as soon as he walked in, Blue looked up and saw him. Sans only had a moment to prepare himself before he was engulfed in a hug only the little Blueberry was capable of giving.

 

“RAZZ! YOU’RE AWAKE! PLEASE, COME SIT DOWN, WE MADE TEA FOR YOU!” Sans found himself guided to the table, whether he had wanted to follow or not. Stretch was sitting on one side of him, messing with something in his pockets, while Blue began pouring everyone what was sure to be a highly sugary drink. Red looked to him and smiled.

 

“Morning, kiddo. Figured you could use some company, keep your mind off things.” Sans could only nod in disbelief. They had all come for him? He should have expected the Blueberry, but why Stretch and Fell? He kept himself quiet for now, silently accepting his tea from Blue and sitting back in his seat.

 

It wasn’t long before Fell declared breakfast finished, and began setting different foods down on the table. To Sans’ surprise, it was all an assortment of Mexican foods, from quesadillas to breakfast burritos, filled with scrambled eggs, bits of fried bacon and sausage, and lots of melted cheese. Sans felt his soul grumble slightly in the sheer delight he felt at the sight of some of his favorite foods. Once everyone had begun to dig in Sans ate quickly, magic drained a little more than he was used to from his protection ward the day before.

 

“Razz? When you are finished, please meet me in the living room.” Fell said before standing to his feet, clearly not as hungry as he normally would be, only eating a few bites here and there. Sans nodded, watching as the dark version of his brother made his way out of the room, an undefinable look on his face. It made him nervous, not that he would admit that to anyone. He was the Magnificent and Malicious Sans! He feared nothing! Once he was finished he stood to his feet, re-arranging his blanket and starting to clean up his mess when Stretch took his plate from him and made a pointing gesture with his skull towards the living room, Red nodding in agreement as he continued to eat.

 

“Blue and I got this. You need to go talk to him.” Stretch sounded serious. It made the pit of worry in Sans’ soul grow, but he once again pushed it down. He would not be a coward! No matter what was said!

 

Nodding, he turned and walked with as much dignity as he could still wrapped up, shuffling regally into the living room. Fell sat on the couch, obviously deep in thought before Sans walked in. Fell looked up, a slight blush of shame on his face.

 

“Yes?” Sans asked, not in the mood to wait for him to get his courage up to speak.

 

“RAZZ, I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR…ESSENTIALLY ALLOWING SLIM TO CHEAT ON YOU WITH MYSELF. IF I HAD KNOWN-” Sans rose a single hand, silencing the gruff skeleton.

 

“I am not angry with you, Fell. You did not know we were together; how could you have known? I never said as such before the other day, and he, the bastard, obviously never meant to tell you.” Sans paused to take a deep, calming breath, before his anger could begin to skew the message he was trying to convey. “If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you.”

 

Sans could see that was the right thing to say as Fell gave him a genuine smile. He felt a small smile curl on his own face, but it wouldn’t be more than that for any extended time. He was too hurt, the pain still fresh. Papyrus had been both his family and his lover; this would not go away within a night. Fell noticed the slight twinge of pain in Sans’ features and hesitated for a moment, before holding out his arms.

 

“ALLOW ME TO HELP IN WHATEVER WAYS I CAN TO EASE WHAT HE DID TO YOU, RAZZ. PLEASE.” Fell said in a rare quiet voice. Sans tilted his head, blushing as indecision clearly wrestled in his features, before he whispered “ _Fuck it_.” and climbed into Fell’s arms. He tried not to think about how they were exactly like his brother’s, if he did he would cry again. Fell tightened his arms marginally, holding the now trembling skeleton close to himself.

 

“It is okay, Sans. We won’t let him hurt you again.”


End file.
